


An Unusual Heart Beat

by YourFavFreckledFiend



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Doctor John, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourFavFreckledFiend/pseuds/YourFavFreckledFiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an unusual heart beat and wants John to help figure it out. What could it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unusual Heart Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little johnlock ficlet. Please comment and review. Thank you guys so much.

“John!” Sherlock called from the living room.  
“I’m in the shower, Sherlock!” John yelled over the running water.  
“I need you!” Sherlock yelled louder.  
“Two minutes,” John called back.  
John came out of the bathroom in a robe. Sherlock sat silently in his chair. John knew Sherlock was in his mind palace. John stared at Sherlock for a moment to enjoy the view of Sherlock's curly hair, cheekbones, and those lush, beautiful lips. Then, John shook Sherlock to get him out of mind palace.   
“What is Sherlock?” John asked.  
“I need you to do a check up on me. My heart keeps beating irregularly.” Sherlock explain.  
“Why couldn’t you have waited until I was out of the shower?”  
“Because I was testing it now. I speeds up at random times.”  
“Ugh. Let me get my stethoscope,” John said getting up to find his stethoscope.   
Sherlock unbuttoned his shirt for John to listen to his heart beats. John began to listen and didn’t notice anything irregular. John moved the stethoscope to another part of Sherlock’s chest. John put his hand on Sherlock’s shoulder to keep his balance. Sherlock’s heart beat began to quicken. John smiled and looked up to the vacant stare of Sherlock in his mind palace. John pressed a small kiss to Sherlock’s lips. Sherlock blinked and realized what had happened.  
“I know what is wrong with your heart," John said as Sherlock looked at him quizzically, "The same thing is wrong with my heart, Sherlock."  
"What is it then?" Sherlock asked confused.  
John smiled and shook his head.Then, John pulled Sherlock so close that their lips almost touched.   
"Love," John said making their lips touch for just a moment.   
Sherlock smiled and John pulled him to full, real kiss.


End file.
